


Handsy

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Exploration, F/M, Guilt, Holding Hands, Mean Original Character, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, XPLR Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: Despite just being Colby’s best friend, you run into a little trouble during an XPLR video when the brunette gets a little handsy, upsetting his girlfriend quite a bit.
Relationships: Colby Brock & You, Colby Brock/Original Female Character(s), Colby Brock/You
Kudos: 16





	Handsy

He had been your best friend for years. Due to that fact, it was safe to say the both of you had a rather close connection.

But you were _just_ friends.

Never more than that.

Being best friends with Colby Brock came with some perks. There were always lots of inside jokes to laugh at and adventures to go on; traveling across the globe was never out of the question. Yet despite his busy schedule, he found ways to be there for you 24/7 through both the good and the bad. He cared about you more than he cared about anyone else and just assumed that was because you were his oldest and closest friend.

And then _she_ came along. She with the wispy hair and darling green eyes; she with the model-esque body and fashion choices that could make every boy’s head turn. Ebba was the doe eyes and pouty lips that captured his attention like a moth to flame. What started as an innocent meeting at a party soon turned into nights out on the town and dinner dates. Eventually, they decided to make it official, telling all their friends that they were officially a couple.

And then things started to get complicated.

Because one of the things about Colby is that he’s _super_ handsy with you. He enjoys your physical connection and attention because it makes him feel comfortable, at ease, and he always wants to make you feel protected. So, of course, there were times that he would want to cuddle you or hold your hand or rest his head on top of yours. He always wanted hugs from you and found himself physically drawn to you constantly.

But now he wasn’t single.

Of course, the two of you were still best friends, and since there had never been a romantic connection between the two of you, there was no problem with a continuation of the actions best friends typically perform.

You still went exploring with them.

He still invited you to movie nights and pool parties at the Trap House.

You still went out to eat sometimes, and both of you still went out of your ways to help each other feel better during rough days.

But things were different now.

When he would leap onto the couch next to you and instinctively drape his body across your own, you couldn’t help but feel the awkwardness bubbling in your stomach. You found yourself instinctively making excuses to get up and leave the room, returning later to find a different spot on the couch.

After parties, you no longer felt like you could sleep in Colby’s bed without shame, and you found yourself physically avoiding him sometimes to keep his handsy tendencies at bay.

Although he meant nothing indecent by it, the fact that he wasn’t single anymore made those small acts of physical attention uncomfortable for you to experience. You figured when he started inviting his girlfriend around more, then he’d be so focused on her that you’d be off the hook, but, of course, you were wrong.

She’d asked to come on an XPLR adventure with him, assuming that there would be lots of opportunities for cute Instagram photos. What she hadn’t expected was for Colby to grab your hand and help you up when you bent down to tie your sneaker, anticipating running later due to the boys’ track record. You’d been clad in jeans, a loose tee, and sneakers while she’d dressed up in wedge heels, a skirt and crop top combo, and plenty of styled accessories. With a single look at you, she’d assumed that she had nothing to worry about.

You flipped your baseball cap on backwards and slipped an XPLR mask over your face, grinning beneath it as you gazed at the rough and tumble bando you were about to explore. You, Sam, and Colby climbed the chain link fence easily, dropping into the dirt and quickly glancing for guards.

Ebba was a different story. She climbed over the fence ungracefully, pouting that Sam was there to see her fumble. While Colby helped her get over, you asked if Sam wanted to move closer and get some shots of the exterior, knowing he felt just as uncomfortable as you did.

Once everyone was inside safely, the exploration progressed fairly well with photos, jokes, amazed gasps, and wild antics. While Ebba was taking photos out a cracked window, Colby grabbed your hand, signature grin adorning his lips. “Let’s go to the roof and get some footage.” You looked between him and Ebba cautiously, and he seemed to get your silent question. “Eb, I’m gonna go up to the roof.”

“Okay, babe,” she said, not turning from her position at the window. “I wanna take a few more photos on this floor and then I’ll meet you up there.”

“Okay!” Colby chirped, immediately yanking you up the stairwell.

You had to admit, the view was _amazing_.

The L.A. skyline was gorgeous from this angle, and you meandered around the roof to get the full 360 degree view while Colby went off to film on one of the sides. What you weren’t expecting was the crack. Of course there was a crack, in fact, the teeniest of cracks there could’ve possibly been, that you missed noticing while wandering around the roof. At least, you missed it until it was a gaping crack that half your body was swallowed up inside when that little chunk of the roof gave loose. “Oh fuck!” you shouted, arms instinctively bracing the plaster at your sides to keep you from falling the rest of the way through.

Between the crash and your shout drawing his attention, Colby was a few feet away from you in a heartbeat, Sam racing out from the stairwell when he heard your cries. “Shit. Oh fuck. Okay. What do we do?”

“Sam, take this,” Colby stated, tossing him his backpack gently.

“Why?”

“Less weight will make us less likely to cave in. Are you hurt?” he asked softly, eyes turning to your struggling form as he carefully flattened on the ground and began inching toward you.

Yes.

Of course you were hurt.

Of course something like this had to happen.

Your ankle and knee were definitely banged up to the point where you probably wouldn’t be able to walk, and you could feel the trickling sensation of what could only be blood dripping down your sides where they’d scraped against the wall.

“I’m a little banged up, but that doesn’t matter. I can try to drop through the rest of the way,” you suggested, mentally cringing at the thought as you imagined trying to land on your hurt leg.

“No way.” Colby scooched closer to you, testing the strength of the roof cautiously. After feeling around a bit, he kneeled in front of you. “There’s a stud under me. It seems like it can hold my weight pretty well. I’m gonna get you out of this.”

“Colby, I don’t know if you can pull me out. The plaster’s really rough.”

“Shhh, it’ll be okay. We’ll go slow.” Gently, he placed his hands under your armpits, pulling upwards. You winced with each inch you moved, but eventually Colby had you pulled into his lap, eyes immediately noticing your bloody shirt. “Oh shit, that’s bad.” And then he saw your ankle, already beginning to swell. “You need to go to the hospital right now.”

“Colbs, you need to film. Just leave me sitting somewhere sturdy,” you argued, knowing how much YouTube meant to him. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re more important than the stupid video,” he argued, shifting to pick you up. “Sam, go get Ebba and meet us at the car. She needs the hospital right now.”

With that, he hoisted you up, shifting carefully across the roof before rushing down the stairs toward the car. On the way back, he found a ripped part of the fence to walk through before finding his way to the car that was as bright as your now red shirt. “Colby, I don’t wanna get blood on your car.”

Knowing you wouldn’t stop arguing about it, he popped his trunk and draped a blanket across the front passenger seat, carefully helping you shift into the vehicle.

You could tell Colby was trying not to panic, but you could see through his facade. He was worried.

And you regretted having to make it worse.

“Colby, I’m getting really dizzy…”

“Hold on for me,” he whispered, hand instinctively curling around your own. “Please stay with me. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

A few moments later, Ebba and Sam jumped into the backseat, and Colby gunned it for the nearest ER.

He held your hand the whole way.

Had it not made you feel so much safer, you probably would’ve objected or offered to let Ebba sit in the front seat.

But Colby was safe.

You needed him.

Somewhere on the ride, you slipped from consciousness, hand going limp against his own.

Despite his panicking, you all made it in one piece, and between Sam and Colby, they got you inside the Emergency Room, checked in, and treated by a doctor.

They didn’t let the trio stay while the doctors stripped your clothes away and bandaged you, but after your broken ankle had been set, knee bandaged, and abdomen completely wrapped in gauze to stop the bleeding, they’d been allowed to enter again. Immediately, Colby sat at the edge of your bed, carefully clasping your hand with his own while you remained unconscious.

He was so upset that you’d gotten hurt.

Sam sat on the chair on the other side of the bed, leaving Ebba standing near the doorway uneasily.

“Colby, take me home.”

“Call an Uber,” he said softly, eyes scanning your peaceful face.

“You’re gonna make me call an Uber from _here_?” Ordinarily, she wouldn’t have been so upset about it, but the fact that he’d been touching you all day, clinging onto you for dear life, made it hard for her to believe that you really were just a friend to him.

“My best friend is in the hospital unconscious, and you’re seriously mad right now that I won’t take you home?”

Irritation growing in her voice, she snapped back. “Maybe I wouldn’t be so mad if she was _just_ your friend. Colby, let go of her fucking hand. You’ve been holding onto her all day.”

Anger washed across his face. “I’m gonna be here for her. She’s hurt and it’s my fault I didn’t check to make sure the roof was safe. I care about her, and I’m staying with her until she wakes up. Either support me or find a way home.”

With a scoff, she whirled on her heel. “She’s more than your best friend, Colby. We’re through.” Then she was gone, vanished as quickly as she’d come into his life.

And the funny thing was Colby didn’t even care.

All he cared about was making sure you got better.

Sure, that meant holding your hand in the hospital and getting clean clothes for you when you were going to be discharged, but he went beyond that. Instead of taking you back to your apartment, he grabbed your essentials and then took you back to the Trap House where he settled your sore, exhausted body into his bed with a compassionate smile.

Maybe he _did_ love you.

Whenever you needed anything, he was at your disposal, even when you tried to take care of things on your own. And whenever you needed him, he would climb into bed with you to cuddle, reminding you that you were the most important thing in the world to him. With his affectionate words, he washed away all the disappointment and shame you’d held about ripping his girlfriend away from him, about cutting his video short, and about being such a burden to him.

After pulling you into his arms, he would kiss your forehead and make you feel better through the aches and pains that life was throwing at you.

And truth be told, you really didn’t mind him being handsy anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! You can also find me over on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/).


End file.
